una historia vocaloid
by keep-calm-and-love-anime
Summary: solo léanlo...no se escribir summaries
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: Vocaloid no me pertenece, sino que es de Yamaha Corporation. **

_**Esta es una versión actualizada, debido a que corregí algunos errores que me señaló**__** SessKagome and Shade Shaw **__**MUCHAS GRACIAS ! :)**_

No podía mas...crei que iba a soportarlo... ¡Esque todo iba muy bien!

Unas voces en el cuarto hicieron que me acallara...¿Porqué? si, estaba llorando ¿Y eso qué?

-oye...me compras una pizza?-

-cómpratela tu-

-tu sabes que no tengo dinero-

Así siguieron las voces por un tiempo hasta que se fueron, momento que aproveché para cerrar la puerta del baño de la escuela con candado, y seguir llorando, aún no se porque lloraba, era algo sin sentido alguno...lo cual hiso que llorara algo mas de lo estúpida que soy.

Chequé mi reloj, faltaban 15 minutos para que tocara el timbre. me apresuré a lavarme la cara y tranquilizarme. Después de tratar en vano calmarme, esperé a que dejara de estar roja mi cara; exhalé profundamente y salí del baño.

-¡Hola miku!- me saludaron algunas compañeras mientras salía del baño, por miedo a que se me quebrara la voz, solo sonreí y agite la mano.

Caminé hasta una esquina en mi escuela, donde mis amigas me esperaban para comer conmigo.

-¡Que tal Miku! te tardaste mucho no crees?- me saludó neru mientras se hacia un lado para dejarme sentar al lado de ella

-había mucha fila en la tiendita- mentí nerviosamente

-pero no compraste nada- dijo Teto viéndome de arriba a abajo

-um... me lo comi en el camino, ya saben...como muy rápido- sonreí

-estas roja- murmuró Gumi mientras le ofrecía zanahoria a Luka

-me caí- respondí rápidamente

-¡Estas bien?- preguntó Neru algo preocupada

- si, solo cai de pompas- dije algo aliviada ya que habían caído en mi mentira.

-jajajaja- se rieron todas de mi gran ''caida'' yo solo rei un poco y me disupuse a comerme mi sándwich, aunque termine dándoselo a Teto, quien se lo comio enseguida. La campana sonó y tuvimos que irnos al salón, todas se fueron rápidamente al salón, yo las segui aunque me quedé algo atrás de ellas por 2 grandes razones, 1) no había espacio para mi en el pasillo y 2) quería ver si EL estaba caminando cerca de aquí.

-¿ A quien buscas?- me preguntó Gumi viendo como casi saltaba del balcón buscándolo.

-a nadie, ¿Porqué preguntas Gumi-chan?- dije nerviosamente, acomodando mi falda como pretexto para dejar de ver hacia el balcón. Gumi solo se cruzó de brazos haciendo obvia la respuesta: me había visto como lo buscaba.

- solo buscaba a Rin... ya sabes...para hablar de música- contesté agitando la mano y riendo.

-si claro- murmuró mi amiga y se fue con las demás. yo exhale aliviada y me dediqué a seguir buscándolo.

Después de un rato, pude ver que EL iba subiendo las escaleras, sonreí un poco y me dediqué a acomodarme la corbata lo mejor posible, al igual que unos cuantos mechones de cabello que salían de mis coletas. Mi alegría se desvaneció cuando vi a la acompañante que reia junto a EL mientras subían por las escaleras. No me rendi y me quede allí parada, esperando a que me notara, o mínimo que me saludara.

-¿En serio Kaito?- preguntó riéndose Galaco mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda.

-¡Si en serio!- contestó Kaito sonriendo y devolviendo el abrazo...yo estaba justo atrás de ellos, Kaito y Galaco. Un ataque de tristeza me invadio de nuevo, no dejé que me venciera y entre al salón para irme con mis amigas.

-¡Hola!- dije ''emocionada'' mientras me acercaba a mis amigas, las escuché hablando de la nueva moda en America ((recuerden que están en japon))...la verdad si me llama la atención eso...pero no estaba de humor para eso...suspiré y me fui a sentar.

-¡Hey Miku! porque esa cara?- pregunto Lily mientras se sentaba en la fila de al lado, donde atrás se sentaba Neru, y enfrente mío Galaco. De hecho este es el lugar de Kaito, pero lo uso para estar mas cerca de mis amigas, a cambio...Kaito se sienta al otro lado mio, como la fila esta chueca, queda en medio mio y de Galaco...

-¿Miku? ¿Miku?- volvió a preguntar Lily algo enfadada mientras me sacudía para que reaccionara.

-lo siento...estaba pensando...-murmuré aun en estado pensativo

-tu y tus pensamientos emo que has tenido últimamente me preocupan...- dijo Neru lléndose a sentar.

-no es nada de que preocuparse, ven? estoy sonriendo!- exclamé felizmente mientras señalaba mi sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-como digas...- murmuro mi amiga sentándose en su lugar y empezando a rayar la mesa.

Suspiré y me dedique a buscar un cuaderno cuadriculado para asi ponerme a entretenerme y rellenar cuaditos, la clase me valia de todos modos. Volteé a ver a mis compañeros, todos fingían poner atención, otros usaban sus teléfonos, y otros dormían...la clase ya no era entretenida, hasta la maestra lo sabia, ya que se puso a bostezar de vez en cuando.

Volteé al lugar donde sabia que me iba a arrepentir de hacerlo, allí estaba Kaito, de reojo pude ver que volteaba hacia donde yo estaba, esperanzada me giré para verlo bien, solo para darme cuenta de que a la que veía era a Galaco, no a mi.

suspire lentamente, este dia iba a ser largo...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000000

INSISTO EN QUE CUALQUIER PARECIDO A LA REALIDAD ES MERA COINCIDENCIA


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: Vocaloid no me pertenece, sino que es de Yamaha Corporation. **

**Neruso y Neria: ****gracias por el review, me dio la idea de hacer este fic porque fue lo que le pasó a una amiga, y creo que a la mayoría de jóvenes les ha pasado, así que trato de poner mas o menos lo que piensan y hacen... y trataré de llevarlo con cuidado como dices. de nuevo, gracias por el review ;)**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000000

El día pasó sin muchas cosas nuevas, solo clase de Inglés, la cual no me molesté en ponerle atención... me dormí en la otra clase, hasta que nos tocó la clase que yo y la mayoría de mis amigas odiábamos: DEPORTES.

-ugh...soy un zombie!- fingí mientras tiraba mi cabeza para atrás y estiraba las manos al estilo zombie de caricaturas, lo cual hiso que Gumi y Neru rieran un poco. yo sonreí con ellas hasta que vi a Kaito...en acto relámpago super rápido mi cuerpo cambió: me paré derecha, sonreí e iba entusiasmadamente a la clase mas odiada por mi ser.

- ¡Hey Kaito! ¿Quieres...?- no pude terminar mi frase ya que Gálaco había caminado atrás de Kaito y sonrientemente tomó de los hombros a Kaito y lo empujó hacia la salida lo mas rápido posible... ¡y ni me peló! Mis manos se cerraron en un fuerte puño y procuré no irme detrás de Galaco para darle un puñetazo que bien se lo merecía.

-Como que Gálaco y Kaito son muy buenos amigos ¿no?- preguntó Teto mientras caminaba a mi lado...¡lo que me faltaba!

-Creo que si...- dije tratando de evitar el tono de enojo en mi voz

-para mi que le gusta- Murmuró Lily caminando desinteresadamente...¿A Gálaco le gusta Kaito? ¡no puede ser! Y yo que había confiado en ella...

***FLASHBACK***

_-¡Gálaco-chan! ¡Meiko-chan! ¿adivinen?- dije felizmente en la clase de matemáticas mientras me sentaba con ellas en equipo._

_-¿Que pasa Miku?- preguntó curiosamente Meiko mientras sacaba su libro de mate._

_-creo...creo que me gusta alguien- admití penosamente mientras miraba a ambos lados para ver si algún niño chismoso estaba cerca._

_-¿en serio? ¿quién?- preguntó Gálaco mirándome fijamente._

_-K...Ka...Kaito Shion- susurré lo suficientemente fuerte como para que ellas escucharan. Meiko sonrió felizmente mientras Gálaco solo sonrió, nada mas sonrisa por compromiso._

_-¡ME ALEGRO MUCHO POR TI MIKU!- exclamó Meiko dándome un abrazo._

_-apuesto a que harán buena pareja- añadió mi amiga; a lo cual Gálaco soltó un respiro bastante fuerte._

***FIN DEL FLASHBACK***

-debí de haber sabido...soy una idiota- murmuré recordando lo que pasó hace un mes atrás.

-¿Hasta ahora te das cuenta?- preguntó Neru viéndome felizmente.

.ja- me reí sarcásticamente mientras rodaba los ojos.

-Miku si que anda de un pésimo humor- recalcó Luka que se adelantó para estar al lado de Neru.

- ¿Y que les importa?- dije algo enojada, ¡no tienen que andar diciendo lo obvio!

-uy...que forma de contestar- me reprendió Teto mirándome algo enojada. Yo suspiré y me adelanté para irme mas rápido a mi casa.

En clase de deportes nos tocó jugar a atrapar una pelota...creo... A mi (como siempre) me tocó en un equipo diferente a Kaito... y a Gálaco (como siempre) en su mismo equipo; ya me había acostumbrado a eso de todos modos. Decidí ''esforzarme'' a ver si así servía yo de algo y con suerte y se me olvidaba lo de Kaito y Gálaco, logré atrapar como 2 pelotas, bastante para mi, ya que usualmente soy una calienta-bancas... Al terminar de jugar, o de masacrar como yo así digo; me iba a ir con mis amigas, pero vi que Gálaco se había quedado con el profe a hacer Dios-sabe-que, y Kaito se iba con sus amigos...¡Era ahora o nunca!

-Kaito!- lo llamé tratando de sonar feliz, después de andar como vil amargada todo el día...

-Hey! Miku! ¿Qué tal?- me saludó sonriendo; mínimo esta vez no andaba Gálaco cerca. Caminamos juntos un buen rato, hasta que el silencio se me hiso bastante íncomodo y decidí decir algo ''productivo''

-¿Viste que esta vez si jugué?- dije felizmente, para mi, jugar y hacer algo deportivo es una gran novedad.

-Si, atrapaste 2 pelotas... Y luego te sacaron muchas veces- Kaito rió por eso...lo cual me molestó un poco.

- pero...pero ¡hise algo!- me defendí parándome frente a el haciendo gesto enojado.

-lo se, lo se...Lo siento, Gálaco-san me habla, nos vemos en el teatro ¿ok?- terminó nuestra plática mientras saludaba a Gálaco con la mano e iba con ella.

¿Porqué no se me ocurrió antes? ¡Podía demostrar que soy mejor que Gálaco en el teatro! Lo único que hago yo y mis amigas allá es cantar...¡Me divertiré mucho allá!

Con un sonrisa en el rostro salí de la escuela para irme a mi casa, comer y dirigirme hacia el teatro...Ya tenía una buena idea de una canción.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000

CUALQUIER PARECIDO CON LA REALIDAD ES MERA COINCIDENCIA


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer: Vocaloid no me pertenece, sino que es de Yamaha Corporation. **

**este capitulo va en honor a Neruso y Neria por darme animos en el fic. gracias!**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Decidí traer una nueva letra de la canción...Nuestro profesor, por así decirlo, nos dejaba escribir canciones que queríamos cantar. Lo explicaré rápidamente: como somos Vocaloid, nuestro deber es cantar para entretener a la gente... o algo por el estilo, nuestro profesor nos ayuda a mejorar nuestro canto, y hay veces en que nos deja de tarea escribir alguna canción. Como mis amigas me habían dicho que cantaba muy bien, pues ya no era taaaan tímida en cuanto a cantar frente a ellas. Pero ahora tenía que demostrarle a Kaito que yo cantaba muy bien.

Kaito nada más me había escuchado cantar cuando mi voz ya había sido modificada, pero nunca en ''vivo'' por asi decirlo. Así que esto iba a ser pan comido.

Suspiré contenta y me aferré a mi folder color azul que contenía mi canción y me dirigí al teatro. No hay mucho que describir de ese edificio. Se puede decir que un teatro normal, solo que es para alumnos exclusivos, o sea nosotros. Lo que me molestaba de estar allí, eran las segadoras luces que no te dejaban ver mas allá de la primera fila. Me encogí de hombros y me dirigí a donde mis amigas me estaban esperando.

- ¡Que hay Miku!- me saludó Teto.

- Nadap, ¿trajeron la tarea?- fue mi forma de contestar mientras les mostraba el folder. Las respuestas que obtuve fueron 3 miradas sorpresa de Luka, Lily y Teto, y unas sonrisas de Neru y Gumi.

- Oye... ¿Ya viste como andan Gálaco y Kaito?- preguntó Neru viendo de reojo a los 2 alumnos que iban entrando.

¡La escena me hiso echar humos! No puedo andar a gusto con esos 2 allí. Gálaco, bien feliz abrazando con un brazo a Kaito, y Kaito igual de feliz, abrazando a Gálaco. Justo en ese momento empezó una batalla fatal entre mi ''yo'' bueno y malo. Para que sepan quien es mi yo buena y yo mala, pongámosle Miku-chan a la buena, y Zatsune a la mala.

- ¡Esa hija de su madre! ¿Cómo se atreve a hacer eso?- murmuró Zatsune viendo como entraban esos 2.

- Calma, calma, son solo amigos...- trató de tranquilizar Miku a Zatsune mientras movía las manos en forma defensiva.

-¿Solo amigos? ¡Ja! ¡Los amigos no se andan abraze y abraze todo el santo día!- Exclamó Zatsune señalándolos con ira

- Pero tu también abrazas a tus amigos y amigas- recalcó Miku cruzando los brazos.

- ¡Pero no de esa forma! Eres una idiota, ¿Qué no te das cuenta de lo que pasa?- regañó Zatsune a Miku.

- ¡No soy ninguna idiota! ¡Y ni idea de lo que pasa!- Exclamó Miku algo enfadada mientras ponía las manos en las caderas.

- Mira pedeja: Gálaco ¿Cómo se tomó la idea de que a ti te gustaba Kaito?- comenzó a cuestionar Zatsune mientras miraba a Miku de reojo como diciéndole que la respuesta era obvia.

- pues...por su reacción creo que se sorprendió- Miku se encojió de hombros.

- Meiko-chan se sorprendió, ¡Gálaco solo se dio cuenta que debía actuar!- Zatsune tomó de los hombros a Miku y la empezó a sacudir enojadamente.

-¿Actuar cómo?- preguntó inocentemente Miku

-Si que eres mensa, pendeja y estúpida, no se como puedes vivir así- alzó los brazos en señal de enojo

- Si no me explicas nunca sabré- contestó Miku calmadamente

- Es OBVIO que a Gálaco le gusta Kaito... Cuando se dio cuenta de que a ti te gustaba el mismo que a ella, comenzó su plan de Zorr-

-¡NO USES PALABRAS TAN FUERTES!- la regañó Miku tapándole la boca. Después de bastante razonamiento entre mi ''yo '' buena y mi ''yo'' malvada, terminó ganando la mala. Haciendo que una cierta ira me dominara de la nada.

- Y bien... ¿Alguien quiere pasar al escenario a cantar algo?- preguntó el profesor sonrientemente. Neru y Gumi me apoyaron para que yo pasara, así que me puse de pie y decidí dirigirme al escenario a mostrar mi tarea...Esto iba a demostrarle a Kaito, que nunca me había escuchado cantar en vivo, que yo si que cantaba bien.

Me paré en el escenario, sentí algo de nervios, que se volvieron seguridad al ver a mis amigas que me apoyaban...Si así se le llama a que te vean fijamente sin parpadear...Lo tomaré como apoyo. Primero, verifiqué si Kaito estaba sentado, ¡y allí se encontraba! Al lado de Gálaco, pero allí estaba. Las luces del ecenario se prendieron, y son tan fuertes que apenas y veía a mis amigas en la primera fila. Le pasé una memoria USB al profe, donde tenía la pista de la canción, respiré hondo y la música empezó:

Mientras estaba el intro de la canción inicial, me empezé a mover de un lado a otro, nerviosamente, aunque yo no vea al publico, ¡Ellos me ven a mi!

**_Mi sueño fue saludado por un brillante amanecer..._**

Empezé a cantar lentamente, cuando me dí cuenta de que el inicio es algo bobo...Ugh...

**_Hoy es lo usual, pero se que ''un amigo vendrá''_**

Aquí empezaban mis cursis sentimientos;

**_No hay nada que odie sobre tí_**

¡Ya me estoy arrepintiendo!

**_Sin embargo, no puedo decir que me gustas.._**

Ni modo, yo voy a decirle lo que siento.

**_Solo estoy asustada, sin poder hacer nada..._**

Una vez mas, la canción dice como me siento. Sonreí ya que tenía más confianza en mi misma, tomé una gran bocanada de aire antes de cantar el coro, energéticamente.

**_Una voz que amo escuchar una y otra vez..._**

Cerré los ojos y seguí cantando mis sentimientos como si fuera una simple tarea.

**_Hace que mi corazón reviente, ah~_**

En esta parte no me privé de bailar un poco, no al máximo...Pero me estaba divirtiendo.

_**Un impulso me hiso decir semejantes palabras**._

Ja, eso lo escribí porque me di cuenta a la hora de hacer la canción, ví que era algo cursi.

_**Dios, solo cállame por un rato**._

¡Porfavor Dios! Quiero algo mas congruente.

**_..._**

En este intro musical, me dí cuenta de que la tarea la había hecho camino al teatro, por lo tanto no estaba terminada...¡Rayos!... Devía inventarme algo ¡y rápido!

**_Caminando lado a lado, tu me viste._**

Decidí hablar de algo que casi me mata de pena que me pasó hace unos días.

_**No era coincidencia, y fue demasiado tarde para hacerme la tonta**._

Ahora no tengo ni idea de que decir... Mire a mis amigas para que me dieran apoyo... ¡Se estaban riendo de mi! No pude tener mejor apoyo que ese.

**_''esta bien, solo con mirarte a esta distancia''_**

Y es por eso que a veces soy tímida con el...

**_''no quiero acercarme más''_**

Puede que yo sola me delate...

**_Cruzando sobre el blanco y negro_**

Aunque creo que ya lo sabe...ugh... Volví a tomar aire para cantar el coro y terminar de una buena vez con esto.

**_Tu mirada es una cuerda invisible_**

Comenzé a moverme de nuevo, decidí que si ya estaba allí; mas vale disfrutar el momento.

**_Estoy atada y no puedo respirar, Ah~..._**

Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por la música.

**_No puedo contener estos sentimientos que queman mi corazón..._**

Mientras bailaba, dirigí mi mano hacia mi pecho, donde estaba mi corazón.

**_Dios, solo retrocede el tiempo por un rato._**

Abrí los ojos al darme cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo.

**_En cualquier momento (siempre) estaré a tu lado._**

¡Que babosadas cursis estoy diciendo!

**__****_''Te amo'' no importa si no puedo decirlo._**

¡Al decir eso me puse roja como un tomate! Lo bueno es que el público no lo notaría.

_**...**_

¡Al fin un intro musical! Aproveché para dar unos giros por el escenario y hacer como si repasara mi GRAN canción escrita y no improvisada, así que tomé mi folder azul y ''repasé'' lo que llevaba escrito.

**_Una voz que amo escuchar una y otra vez._**

Decidí poner en practica lo que nos enseñó el profe.

**_Hace que mi corazón reviente, Ah~_**

Así que repetí el coro...

**_Un impulso me hiso decir semejantes palabras..._**

Aferrándome al folder dado a que se me había olvidado esa parte... ugh..

**_Me estoy cayendo a pedazos._**

Es la verdad de como me siento...Es un sentimiento raro...

**_Atada fuertemente por esta cuerda invisible,_**

¡Y vuelvo a cantar cosas sin sentido alguno! Pero es mejor que no se entienda pero a la vez si... Muajaja

**_Es imposible poder respirar, Ah~_**

¡Me alegro de que la canción ya casi se acabe! Ya no quiero estar en este escenario.

**_No puedo contener estos sentimientos que queman mi corazón,_**

Sentí una sonrisa formarse en mi cara... ¡Pero era una sonrisa estúpida y boba! Apuesto a que parecía stalker o algo así...

**_Está a punto de inflamarse_**

¿Inflamarse? ¿Que pedo conmigo?

**_Este impulso me hizo tocarte..._**

¡OK, OK,OK! No tengo ni idea de lo que estoy diciendo...

**_Lo he estado conteniendo en mi corazón, Ah~_**

¡Bien, decidí acabar con un acertijo!

**_De algún modo, evitando de esta manera mi mirada..._**

¡AJAJA! Acertijos everywhere

**_Te impediría darte cuenta de como me acerco_**

Por si no entendieron, me refería a que voy a acercarme a él discretamente, así no se dará cuenta de que me gusta.

Mis amigas me aplaudieron cuando acabó la música, al igual que algunos de mis otros compañeros; el profe me dio buena nota...Aunque no la recuerdo, o no la escuché, estaba ocupada tratando de adaptarme a la luz normal.

- ¡Miku! Cantaste muy bien, felicidades- Me dijo Gumi mientras me iba a sentar a su lado.

- ¡EEEEAAAA! Si la canción era de amorzzzz- susurró Neru mientras me miraba pícaramente.

-No lo era, y si lo es...Según tu, pues me basé en una historia que leo- Contesté tranquilamente mientras miraba hacia las bancas de atrás.

- ¿A quién buscas?- Preguntó Gumi viéndome

-A nadie Gumi-chan.- dije nerviosamente, la segunda vez en el día que me cacha buscando a alguien...

-Tal vez buscas a KAITO?- Murmuró Luka sonriendo.

-Si, tengo que preguntarle algo...-

-Pues... cuando subiste al escenario, el profe le pidió a Kaito que fuera a buscar el proyector, así que salió justo antes de que tu empezaras a cantar...Y por lo visto no ha vuelto- Explicó Gumi con una sonrisa.

¡GENIAL! Yo muriéndome de vergüenza y el ni me escuchó...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000000000000

lamento haberlos hecho esperar, esque el fic se borró ... pero allí lo tienen!


End file.
